Her Sock
by KyeleyMarie
Summary: Regina unexpectedly leaves Emma one morning, but left a little constant reminder that she was still around.


Her Sock

Emma stood staring out her small kitchen window; she sluggishly finished washing the dishes she shared with Regina the previous night. She sighed at the thought of waking up alone in her bed, all Regina's personal belongings gone with her. Leaning against the counter her gaze found itself over by her front door where Regina's extra coat no longer hung with her cashmere scarf. Her couch now bare without Regina's wine colored throw hanging on the backside. She dragged her feet back over to her room to make the bed, lingering over Regina's side she gently pulled on the sheets and tucked in the blanket. Soon it was if no one was ever there. However Emma stood studying the neatly made bed remember the moments she saved in her mind. She smiled to herself over the memory of Henry, Regina, and herself all laying in the bed reading books on that cold rainy September day. She evoked on the time her and the brunette stayed in bed all day while Henry went and played with friends outside in the wintry cold snow and then stayed with his grandparents. She recalled the last arguments she started and remembered that same night cradling the teary eyed woman. She shook the memories from her mind and went to retrieve some clothes to throw on.

Immediately stopping in her tracks Emma gawked down at the simple black velvet dress sock that softly lay upon her closet floor. 'Regina' she whispered to herself. Timidly stepping over the sock to retrieve a basic white turtle neck and a pair of blue jeans she looked over her shoulder at the item once more to make sure she didn't disturb anything before heading to the shower.

'How did she leave her sock? Not even a pair, just one sock! Who does that?!' she concerned about while getting ready. After putting on her clothes and brushing out her hair Emma found herself sitting with a cup of coffee in the doorway of her closet just staring at _that sock_. 'I wonder if she has anything of mine that's a constant reminder of me? Ooh… well my kid I guess, but this isn't even fair! Did she do this on purpose? She had too who leaves with just a sock… ugh get it together Swan!' she pounder. The buzzing of her cell phone brought her back to reality; it was a text from Henry:

_Hanging out with Eddie, Grace, and Gretel, Mom said she'd meet me later… See you tomorrow! Love H._

_Grace huh? _ She replied

_Yeahhhh…_

_Ooh alright see ya kid... have fun ;)_

She went over to her messages and began a text to Regina '_Hey you left your sock at my place, want me to drop it off at your office?' _She didn't dare press send it was too soon to even try to think about her none the less deal with her in person. She locked her phone then took her empty cup back to the kitchen.

'Why did you leave me?' an unwanted voice repeated in her head. She paced her small living room replaying everything that they had been through. She did everything she could to keep her mind away from Regina and her stupid sock, but couldn't keep herself from drifting back to the previous night. 'Nothing happened.' The thought aloud, "Dinner, movie, sex… what made her leave?' Again finding herself sitting in her closet with Regina's sock; she gently lifted the warm fabric holding it in her hand a single tear ran down her cheek, "It's not fair Regina!" she whimpered. Moving past her crying Emma began to feel such anger building inside her. She grabbed the sock and her jacket and ran out the door.

Emma barged into Regina's office to find her on a business call.

"What the hell Regina!" she screamed.

"Let me call you right back. I have an… emergency." She spoke into the phone.

"Your sock?!"

"What?"

"Your stupid fucking sock is laying on the closet floor making me think of you and what we had before! THAT SOCK! How did you even leave it there? Was it on purpose cause you knew I'd stare and wonder where you've gone, cause YES I care! I fucking care Regina! SHIT! This is exactly what I didn't want." She turned away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Regina took a moment to process everything that just happened. She stood and walked over to Emma to comfort the blonde "Em"

"Don't" she turned to face the raven haired woman, "Why did you leave? What happened?"

"You" Emma cocked her head at the comment, "I don't- you can't love me. You said that you loved me, but you can't. Emma I don't want you to get hurt or be at risk for getting hurt because of me because you _love _me. I left because I need you and I need you to be safe."

"That's not fair Regina."

"I know"

"Look at me," she stared deep into sorrow filled eyes, "Love me a little bit that's all I ask of you. It doesn't take much to capture my heart. Maybe it's foolish of me to fall so easily, but I can't help the way your smile makes my heart skip a beat and I can't help how it falls for you."

"I don't believe in love anymore."

"Yes you do. I know you Gina, I see the sorrow behind those beautiful eyes, the love behind your anger, and all the reasons for your silences."

"It's just never worked out. So when you press your lips to my hands they press right into my poor heart and I'm yours like it or not; I'm scarred for me… for you."

"Please please come back. I need you I love you-"

"Don't say that!"

"It's true and you denying it won't change anything! You could open realms of life I've never known. I've never wanted for anyone else."

"Well… my heart… it's a delicate place not for rushing through or messing up with foolish little games. My heart may need some time before I'm ready to say that I'm in love with you."

"Okay! I'll be here. I'll wait, but please never leave me like that again."

"I promise."

Emma adoringly locked lips with Regina appreciating every moment.


End file.
